A True Heir
by Zoey Lauren
Summary: Mossflower, a new ThunderClan warrior, has to leave her kits and her clan to travel to BloodClan. With a serious of unknown deaths happening, both in the forest and the alley, the race against the enemy begins!
1. Prolouge: Almost Murder

**Well, here it is, you guys!! A Single White Paw is done, and the second book is here!! This book is called A True Heir. Here is the prologue, enjoy! Also, I want to thank my first fans for sticking with me!**

**Oh, one last thing! This book takes place a season after the last book. The last book ended in Leafbare, so this book takes place next Greenleaf.**

The moon cast an ominous glance across the ally. A brown tabby tom lurked through tunnels and alleys through the night. Unexpectedly, he was thrown and pinned down.

"You! I thought we banished you from the BloodClan territory!" he whispered. He got up and fought back.

"Yes, Bark, you did. But banish is nothing but a word, you see. And, it's a free neighborhood." The mysterious tom slashed Bark back, managing to create a cut on his shoulder. The wound bled, and the blood pooled on the ground in liters. Bark knew there was no use. Claw had his reinforced claws. But, Bark was going to fight to the death. Bark bowled Claw over, and scratched his exposed belly. His back claws left marks, making blood leak out of Claw's belly. Claw hissed, and pushed Bark off of him. Then, Claw lunged at his neck with exposed claws. Bark moved to the side and jumped on his back, and bit his scruff. Bark forced the tom to the ground, and scratched the top of his head, dangerously close to the eyes. Claw howled, and pushed Bark off with bucking his legs. Bark slammed into a brick wall.

"You listen here, Bark. Your pathetic little clan is no match for me and the exiles. Run back to your little clan, and wait. Before you know it, you will be the last one left." Claw turned around and ran into the bushes. Bark tried his best to claw him one more time, but failed. The world around him was spinning, and the blood had only begun to clot. Bark got up, painfully, and carried himself to the BloodClan ally. When he got there, a she cat and tom greeted him with worry.

"Oh, my darling! What happened?" The she-cat covered him in licks.

"Brother, what happened? You look horrible!"

"Fern, Stone, don't worry. He's back. I got in a fight with him." Fern and Stone gasped. He was back. And ready for revenge.

"No, then, Mossflower!"

"Yes. Tomower, if she doesn't come, Fern, go to the forest and retrieve her. She is BloodClan's only hope. If she saved ThunderClan, we can count on her here. Like the prophecy says." Bark fell onto the floor, unconscious. Stone dragged his brother to Fern's den, where she treated him. Fern turned to her other son.

"Like the prophecy says, dear one. Like the prophecy says. Stone, we thought this was the end. But, its only the beginning." Stone shuddered and lied down, watching his brother, as the first trickles of lights began to shine over the Up walker shelters.



A golden tom and black she-cat lay down in the ThunderClan nursery. The black she-cat was nursing her three moon old kits. The golden tom purred and licked her ear, and the black she-cat purred back.

"Mossflower, look at Thunderkit! His eyes are so golden!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Mossflower's five kits, Thunderkit, Riverkit, Windkit, Shadowkit, and Bloodkit, opened their eyes are started to crawl around.

Thunderkit, an exact replica of her father, was the firstborn, and a natural leader. When he crawled somewhere, the other kits followed willingly. Riverkit, a silver she-cat, looked like her brother, Stone. Windkit was a tom, with white with black spots. Shadowkit was pure black she-cat, with a spotted white tail. And, Bloodkit looked just like his mother.

Icefrost was in the nursery too, nursing Mousewhisker's kits. Her two kits, Moonkit and Starkit, crawled around with Mossflower's kits. Mossflower purred at the sight of the little ones. Mossflower let out a little squeak, and pulled Riverkit back. The little kit almost left the nursery! Mossflower was so happy, but, soon, she would be needed.


	2. Chapter 1 A Suprise Visit

**I apologize for the delay. My computer shut down, darn thing! I promise to write one chapter a day from now one! Peace, yall!**

A few mornings later, Mossflower was woken up in a hustle. Her kits were still sleeping peacefully next to her. Icefrost was shaking her awake. Mossflower mumbled, "What in the name of StarClan do you want?"

"Mossflower! Fern is here!" she exclaimed excitingly. She pointed her tail to the camp entrance. "Firestar is talking to her. Hurry!" Mossflower jumped out of bed and quickly groomed her pelt. Fern didn't visit everyday, you know! With her kits still sleeping, she padded out of the nursery.

"Fern! How are you?" Mossflower purred. Fern came up and licked her ear.

"Fine, my dear. I got worried because you never visit BloodClan that often anymore!" Fern shook her head. "Never mind that, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Fern looked in her eyes. "They are back."

"Who's they?" Mossflower asked. Her eyes clouded with confusion. Fern shook her head.

"I never told you why you left the alley. Now, I need to. Please, come to BloodClan with me! We need to talk!" Fern meowed. She never sound so urgent before.

"Fern, I need to talk with Firestar, Lionblaze, and I have…"

"MAMA!" Thunderkits mew came right on schedule.

"Kits." Mossflower finished.

"Oh, Mossflower! That's fantastic! May I meet them?" Fern asked.

"Well, they are coming this way, so yes." Mossflower purred when Thunderkit, Riverkit, Windkit, Shadowkit, and Bloodkit all tumbled toward them.

"Mama, whos she? She doesn't smell like ThunderClan!" Bloodkit asked shyly.

"Is she a rouge or a ShadowClan cat? I'll chase her out!" exclaimed Riverkit. She got down on her haunches, ready to pounce. Fern purred.

"Dear, kit! I am Fern, your mothers mother!" Fern exclaimed. The kits bounced in excitement.

"What Clan are you in?" Thunderkit asked.

"Where are you from?" Riverkit asked.

"Do you want to see me hunt?" exclaimed Windkit.

"I can run fast! Wanna race me?" asked Shadowkit. Bloodkit, the shyest, spoke up last.

"Welcome to ThunderClan. I am Bloodkit." Mossflower licked the red kit's head.

"That was very welcoming, Bloodkit!" Mossflower exclaimed. Ferns eyes lit up.

"Bloodkit? You named a kit after BloodClan? Thank you!" Fern licked her ear. "What are the others named?"

"This is Riverkit, the gray one, this is Thunderkit, the one who looks like his father, Windkit, the black and white one, Shadowkit, the black one, and Bloodkit, the red one." Mossflower exclaimed. At the end of her sentence, her kits were bouncing around, play-fighting eachother, and jumping around Fern. Mossflower beckoned Icefrost, who was coming out of the nursery with her two kits.

"Hello Fern! Its been a while since I have seen you!" Icefrost purred.

"The feeling is mutual, Icefrost. Say, you have kits too?"

"Yes. This is Moonkit, the gray one, and this is Starkit, the brown one. Their father is my mate, Mousewhisker."

"Say, where is Lionblaze and Mousewhisker? I haven't seen them all morning!"

"They are training their apprentices, remember? Briarpaw and Bumblekit are progressing well, so the two are having a practice fight in the hollow." Icefrost purred.

"Mossflower, we need to go in the forest. I must talk to you alone." Fern whispered urgently. Mossflower nodded.

"Icefrost, will you watch my kits for a little. I need to take a short visit to BloodClan."

"Anything, Mossflower. Moonkit and Starkit need to get some exercise." Mossflower purred at her friend. She then leaned down to her kits.

"Darlings, I am going to BloodClan for a little with Fern. I will be back. Behave with Icefrost, okay. Thunderkit, because I'm gone, don't fight too rough with Windkit or Bloodkit, okay?" The kits nodded, and in unison said,

"Bye mother." Mossflower licked each of their heads and followed Fern.

**BLOODCLAN ALLY**

"So, we are here now. BloodClan seems okay. Whats the problem?" Mosswhisker asked. Fern beckoned to her herb hideout. There, Mossflower saw Bark with Stone. But, when Bark turned his face to look at her, Mossflower let out a squeak. Her brother's face was covered with scars, and a large nick in his ear was still bleeding.

"This is why we made to leave. The exiles are back." Fern said. Mosswhisker dropped to the ground and carefully licked Bark's face while listening to Stone's story.


	3. Chapter 2: ThunderClan Inn

**First of all, I wanna give a super sorry to all of my readers! Something tragic popped up in my family that I can't tell you (due to my mom) and I had to travel to Sri Lanka, (My home island, its under India) for over a month. Well, where my family lives, yeah, no computers. So, I am back! Again, I am so sorry! Anyways, I am back with some seriously tanned skin, my eyes turned dark brown to light brown, and some more story lines! Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, the exiles. This chapter sorta explains everything and shows the plot line. Its also Mossflower's WTF moment. Lol.**

Mossflower immediately started to lick her brother. His face was covered with scars, and his right ear was an extremely deep nick in it. His front tooth was knocked out, and his was seemed twisted. "Who are the exiles?"

Stone took a deep sigh.

"Before we were born, BloodClan was in a raging war with their own. One cat, Claw, was our father's best friend, but demanded power. He broke our code and attacked our father. Thunder and Lightning managed to pull him away in time. My father exiled him and his followers. We called them the exiles, but before he left, he ran to the nursery, and attacked you. Scourge gave Claw the battle of his life, and blinded his left eye. You were okay, but Claw vowed to get his revenge. For safety, Fern hid you in WindClan, with Barkface, a cat she met when looking for herbs. He was the first to know BloodClan was back. Barkface slipped you in a just born litter, so the queen wouldn't notice. But, he told the queen, and she accepted. I was hidden with rouge, Wind. Now, Wind is a part of our clan. Sun and Ice were hidded with a band of cats that called themselves Travelers. Fern kept Bark, and when Bark was old enough, she brung us back. But, when she demanded you, Onestar wouldn't give you, and thus. The exiles got bigger, and attacked Bark, 9-1. That is the real story." Stone mewed. He sighed.

Mossflower couldn't believe it. The exiles did so much to hurt the clan! And, they were fierce fighters. "No patrols. Today, BloodClan has plenty of prey. I want everyone in clan. I am going to do my father's actions. Everyday, battle claws are on. Collars are on too. If the exiles attack us, our clan is going to be ready. We need to create a shelter for kits and elders. I am going back to ThunderClan for the night. Bark, you are coming with me." Bark tried to protest, but she cut him off. "Look at you! If exiles come today, you could be dead if they touched you!" She turned to Fern, "Can he walk?"

"Yes, if he has support."

Mossflower carefully helped her brother up, and helped him to ThunderClan. Her mind was racing. These cats seemed fierce, and was a tough enemy. But, it wasn't the fairest battle. Her brother was limping horribly, as if every step felt like a journey. His face was scarred worse that Brightheart's and his ear was nearly detached from his head. Luckily, he still had both eyes. Once reaching Firestar's camp, Mossflower led Bark to Firestar's den. The leader was lying there with Sandstorm.

"Mossflower? Whats this? Bark? Is that you?" Firestar looked in shock.

"He was attacked nine-to-one by BloodClan's enemies. May he stay here for a while, for safety? I promise, nothing is going to happen to ThunderClan." Mossflower asked. Firestar held back for a second, and mewed.

"Yes, he may. But, I want him staying in Leafpool's den. I don't want to attract attention from the clan." Mossflower nodded in thanks.

"Come on, Bark. We need to get to Leafpool." Bark struggled to get up, until Firestar got up himself to help the injured cat up. Bark nodded in thanks, and then he and Mossflower traveled to Jayfeather. "Jayfeather?" she purred, "Are you there?" Jayfeather came out.

"Aren't I always?" he purred. Mossflower laughed.

"Jayfeather, my brother, Bark, is extremely injured. Imagine a brown tom, with scars on his face, worse than any cats, a twisted paw in the back right that makes it hard to walk, and an almost detached ear." Jayfeather opened his sightless eyes.

"Settle him down here, and I will see what I can do." Mossflower nodded and licked her friend's ear. Jayfeather smiled, and got to work on Bark. Mossflower left the den to see what else was happening. She went to her kits, who were tussling around with Moonkit and Starkit. Mossflower laughed when Thunderkit jumped on Starkit, and Starkit sneaked away, leaving Thunderkit on dirt. She noticed Icefrost staring too.

"Hey, Icefrost. Thank you."

"Anytime, Mossflower." Mossflower sat down.

"What the feathers is happening to my life?"


	4. A Death, and a Lie

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is ending, so I have more time on my hands. Here is a checklist, cause I have been getting complaints.**

**Star Meadow is BloodClan's StarClan.**

**Scourge is in Star Meadow.**

**Bark is injured.**

**Lionblaze is keeping secrets.**

**Mossflower feels WTF major.**

Mossflower licked her kits goodbye and headed back to BloodClan. But, what she saw wasn't pretty. All the cats were crying in anguish and pain, and, they were surrounding a body. "What happened?" Mossflower asked.

"This happen, Moss." Wind moved to the side, so Mossflower could get a view. On the ground was Brick, a strong BloodClan cat, dead. Mossflower felt upset, and at the same time, an uncontrollable rage.

"Who did this?" Mossflower was hoping for one word not to come up. Sun and Ice looked at her.

"Sun, flip his body over, please?" Sun nodded at Ice's request and flipped Brick over. There, they were a series of slashes that made an X symbol. "It's the exiles. That is there symbol. They are going to kill us in revenge."

"Why did Brick leave the camp?"

"Brick was on guard last night for the camp." Stone answered. "They probably ganged up and killed him before he got a word out." Mossflower felt a tear come out of her eye, and roll down her cheek. It landed in Brick's pelt, and, Mossflower had the feeling that he would be happy in the Star Meadow. Mossflower shared her grief, and Stone was staying with Wind, who was Brick's mate. She now knew a little more about the exiles. They fought dirty. She jumped on the Silver Can, and begun to speak.

"All Cats of BloodClan, small and large, please gather around the Silver Can for a clan gathering! And, someone laid Brick's body under here." All the cats solemnly gathered under the rock, placing Brick's body underneath. "Brick was one of BloodClan's strongest fighters. He served nobility and well, and died to protect the ones he loved most, you guys. He deserved to become great, and his young death shakes us all. At least we all know that our amazing warrior is now in the Star Meadow, where he will live his afterlife without a pain in the world. For now, he is watching us, and is guarding us with his strength." All the BloodClan cats yowled in grief and agreement. The eldest clan members started to carry Brick's body out of camp, toward the cat graveyard. Wind and Stone accompied them, with their heads down. Mossflower sighed. She wanted to stay, but it was nearly sun-down, and, according to Firestar's rules, she needed to head back to camp. Mossflower bid the cat's goodbye, and started to walk home.

Once back at ThunderClan, Mossflower plopped herself on the floor. Lionblaze came up to her with two mice and a vole. "Hey." Lionblaze mewed.

"Hey yourself. You have been on more patrols lately." Mossflower gave a disapproving stare.

"Yeah, I am really sorry. Brambleclaw wants me to do double, because of the threat of ShadowClan. They moved the border."

"Again? When will they stop?! Those mousebrains are greedy." Mossflower blinked.

"I know. Sorry. I am free now. Want to share a meal?" Lionblaze pushed a mouse to her paws. Mossflower stood up.

"Do I have a choice, mousebrain?" Mossflower chuckled. Lionblaze nuzzled her and began to eat.

LIONBLAZE POV: *lionblaze's Edward moment*

I could smell her sweet fur while I ate. Mossflower never looked prettier. I was angry at myself for accepting all these patrols. Hollyleaf has been edgy too, ever since Squirrelflight admitted we weren't her kits. And now Ashfur is dead. Oh, when am I going to tell Mossflower. Darn this stupid prophecy. Why can't I live a normal life with my mate and kits!

"Lionblaze?" Mossflower asked. She always cared about me. She could tell when I was distracted. Her icy blue eyes were so soft.

"Murgh, nothing." I bent down and continued to eat my meal. Mossflower was having a pretty tough life too, with the recent defeat of WindClan, and now these Exiles. She was so honest with me. Its time I was honest too….


	5. To you, loves

**Dear My Readers,**

** Wow. It's been two years since I last posted something. And, I have to say, I'm incredibly sorry. I can't believe I let the joy of writing just disappear from me. It's been tough, and therefore, stopped writing, which was a horrible mistake. But now, I'm interested in whole new things. I'm reading Dan Brown's books (3), doing guard, and a bunch of other stuff! Anyways, I hope you'll all reunite with me in my new book (that I'm PROMISING to everyone to keep up with), ****Words in the Mirror****.**

**Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.**

**Zoey Lauren 3**


End file.
